Kingdom Hearts Original Characters
by LaLuna0719
Summary: Informational document for characters that I have created for my Kingdom Hearts stories. Each "chapter" is all the characters from one story. Updated information and links will come soon.
1. Princess of Darkness Characters

**Princess of Darkness:**

Name: Zara

Age: 16 (KH1) 17 (KH2)

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Violet

Hair: (KH1)Straight black hair that goes just past her shoulders and are in two high pigtails. (KH2) Hair is down to her lower back and is still in pigtails. (KH 3D) Hair is in two space buns with two long strands of hair in front of her face that stop just past her chin. (KH3) Hair is in pigtails with two strands of hair in the front.

Height: 5'9"

Outfits: (KH1)Black three quarter length sleeved shirt, black shorts and ripped tights underneath, black combat boots, black gloves that only cover three fourths of her thumb, pointer and middle finger, and a crystal necklace.

Family: Unknown

Best Friends: Kairi, Sora and Riku

Crush/Lover: Riku

Home-world: Unknown

Keyblades: The Fallen's Wing (Main), Faith (Secondary)

Abilities: Control over darkness, Telekinesis

Personality: Very open about her feelings, though she tends to hold in her anger more than anything. Can be very competitive when playing any sort of activity with her friends. She is constantly plagued by her nightmares, and because of that she constantly fears that her nightmares will come true and lets her emotion get out of control if someone she cares about is hurt in anyway.

* * *

Name: Xaraza (Pronounced "Zar-za")

Age: 16/17

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Indigo

Hair: Long silver hair that goes past her hips and is pulled into a loose braid.

Height: 5'9"

Outfits: (358/2 Days) Organization 13 coat. (KH2/KH3) Black t-shirt with a white leather jacket folded at the sleeves, dark blue shorts with black thigh-high stocking and midnight blue leather boots.

Best Friends: Axel, Roxas, Xion and Namine

Crush/Lover: Namine

Keyblades: Soulless

Abilities: Can create portals of darkness, and telekinesis

Personality: Very quiet when it comes down to it. Soft in nature and in personality. Only really fights if it is necessary and to protect those who matter to her, especially Namine. Is very over protective of Namine especially because of the way she was treated by some of the other Organization 13 members.

* * *

Name: Rya

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Violet

Hairstyle: Long black hair that goes straight down to the lower back.

Outfit: Black turtleneck shirt with sleeves stopping at mid-lower arms, grey vest connected by two purple belts crossed over each other, grey finger-less gloves, black pants with three red belts on each side of her thighs, violet skirt hanging in the middle and cut off at the sides, grey knee high boots with silver and red accents, and a silver and red armor piece on her left shoulder and a white crystal choker.

Family: Unknown

Best Friends: Aqua, Ventus, and Terra

Lover: Aqua

Keyblade: Eternal Darkness

Abilities: Portals through darkness

Personality: Kind of a quiet person, she really only opens herself up to Aqua because of their relationship. Very easy going, and very accepting of people. Generally a positive person, looks more for the good in people than the bad. Tends to keep a lot of thoughts to herself. Usually doesn't smile, but always does around her friends. Can get angered very easily, especially if those she cares about are in danger. Is very overprotective of her little sister.


	2. Princess of Light Characters

**Princess of Light:**

Name: Meira (Description Coming Soon)

* * *

Name: Merixa (Pronounced "Mer-rix-ah") (Description Coming Soon)

* * *

Name: Enzo (Description Coming Soon)


	3. Prince of Darkness Characters

**Prince of Darkness:**

Name: Yami (Link Coming Soon)

Age: 16 (KH1) 17(KH2-KH3)

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Silver

Hair: (KH1) Short black hair with an undercut and with a small braid. (KH2) Black hair is longer and pulled into a high ponytail with two braids. (KH 3D) Black hair is down to his shoulders with only one braid. (KH3) Black hair is in a high ponytail with three braids, one braid in front has beads in it and is slightly longer.

Height: 5'11"

Outfits:

Family: Master Eraqus (Grandfather), Parents are unknown, siblings are unknown

Best Friends: Sora, Kairi and Riku

Crush/Lover: Riku

Home-world: Land of Departure

Keyblades: Reflection (Main) and Loyalty (Secondary)

Abilities: Control over darkness

Personality:

* * *

Name: Xaymi (Pronounced "Zai-me") (Description Coming Soon)

* * *

Name: Nikko (Description Coming Soon)


	4. Prince of Light Characters

**Prince of Light:**

Name: Lucian (Description Coming Soon)

* * *

Name: Naulxic (Pronounced "Naulx-ic") (Description Coming Soon)


	5. One Sky, One Destiny Characters

**One Sky, One Destiny:**

Name: Lubina (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Silver

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Anguis

Pet: Dogsnow [Silver]

Sexuality: Pansexual

* * *

Name: Livia (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Indigo

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Anguis

Pet: Lambstar [Gray]

Sexuality: Lesbian

* * *

Name: Alphonse (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Dark gray

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Leopardos

Pet: Hamstar [Chocolate]

Sexuality: Straight

* * *

Name: Vanity (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Yellow

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Leopardos

Pet: Giraffestar [Yellow]

Sexuality: Straight

* * *

Name: Valora (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Dark red

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Unicornis

Pet: Catflower [Black]

Sexuality: Pansexual

* * *

Name: Calysta (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Blue

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Unicornis

Pets: Horstar [Brown]

Sexuality: Bisexual

* * *

Name: Darren (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Teal

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Ursus

Pet: Pigstar [Yellow]

Sexuality: Pansexual

* * *

Name: Issac (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Gray

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Ursus

Pet: Tanustar [Yellow]

Sexuality: Bisexual

* * *

Name: Cedric (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Light brown

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Vulpeus

Pet: Chameleostar [Pink]

Sexuality: Gay

* * *

Name: Makai (Description and Link Coming Soon)

Age:

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Pink

Hairstyle:

Height:

Union: Vulpeus

Pet: Monstar [Pink]

Sexuality: Gay


End file.
